


About Last Night

by Bilbosama



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Other, end of series spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kaito wanted was to drink tea with Haruto in peace but Obomi had other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I finished watching Zexal (well, the English dub version anyway) and saw a certain epilogue scene. Orbital 7 x Obomi is my crack OTP and them having kids is hilarious. So I wanted to write a fic about how that may have been possible (aka: it was probably Astral's doing).
> 
> So yeah: End of series spoilers
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. If I did, I wouldn't be stuck to deal with student loans for the rest of my life now would I?

Kaito just wanted to drink his tea with Haruto in peace. That's all he wanted at the moment.

But no, instead, he gets Yuma's trashbot (Obomi, was it?) barge in despite the many security codes in place. It (or rather 'she' as Yuma and Orbital 7 insist on using) seems to glare at Orbital 7 as...she approaches Orbital in a rather ominous manner Kaito wasn't sure was possible in a former trashbot with wheels as a means of movement.

"DARLING," she started, "ABOUT LAST NIGHT'S DATA SHARE SESSION."

Orbital froze, his visual data receptors shrunk as if in shock.

"W-what a-a-about it?" he asked, which turned out to be a mistake as Obomi's own 'eyes' flashed red.

"DAILY DIAGNOSTIC CHECKS HAVE DETECTED EXECUTABLE FILE 'PREGNANCY DOT EXE ' RUNNING BY ITSELF IN MY CORE SYSTEM DATA. ORIGIN HAVE BEEN BACK TO YOU."

Kaito spat out his tea in shock. What? How was that even possible? Since when can robots do that?

Obomi pointed at Orbital 7 in anger, "I DEMAND THAT YOU TAKE RESPONSIBILITY."

Orbital 7 seemed to have shrunk back into his casing, "Y-yes, Obomi-c-c-chan!"

It then dawned to Kaito what may have happened. When Astral used the Numeron Code, he may have added a few...extras to reality.

If this is a joke, Astral, Kaito thought, your sense of humor is terrible.

Haruto, who was staring at his own tea after hearing Obomi's announcement, tugged on his brother's arm, "Big brother?"

"Yeah, Haruto?"

"Does this mean we're uncles now?"


End file.
